Creatividad
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Rogue ama la creatividad de Pyro. Aunque a veces recuerde las historias sobre el infierno que sus padres le contaban y las olvide cuando la mano del pirómano acaricia la cara interna de su muslo, en medio de clases.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Marvel… triste realidad.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #7: "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro la Torre Stark._

* * *

 **Nota:** Esto es un _What if._ Porque yo creo que si Rogue hubiera elegido a Pyro no habría tomado la cura y tendrían una perfecta relación normal.

Por cierto, en los comics, Rogue aprende a controlar sus poderes, con ayuda del Profesor, luego de ayudarla con el trauma de casi matar a Cody (el primer chico que besó), por eso el comentario de que la confianza le ayuda en esta historia.

* * *

 _La RAE define "lujuria" como el vicio consistente en el uso ilícito o en el apetito desordenado de los deleites carnales._

* * *

—No me llames Marie —le pide ella, con tono amable, sin ocultar su fastidio.

—Ese es tu nombre —le recuerda retador y seguro, algo indiferente.

—No me gusta que me llames así… Nunca debí decírtelo —murmura mirando sus manos enguantadas.

Él no deja de tener ideas, una tras otra. Cuando de repente, tiene una que sí puede decir en voz alta, sin sonar como un pervertido.

—St. John.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella, levantando la vista hasta esos ojos grises que ahora solo miraban los guantes.

—Mi nombre es St. John —le dijo—. Puedes llamarme así y estaríamos a mano —concluye, mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa ladina surcando sus labios. Ella responde acorde al gesto.

—St. John —repite asintiendo, con un toque de humor en las palabras. Le suena a hipocresía, pero no dice nada.

* * *

La primera vez que él la besa, es rápido, apasionado y peligroso. La lujuria brilla en sus ojos grises, a pesar del dolor y la falta de aire.

Ella quiso gritarle por ser un idiota, aunque no fue capaz de hacerlo, porque ella misma no lo alejó aunque supiera que podría matarlo.

—Debemos buscar una mejor forma —jadea él, sentado en el suelo, recuperando el aliento.

—Tú eres el creativo —replica ella, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Su novio sonríe ampliamente en respuesta, con la lujuria brillando en sus ojos. Un brillo que aprende a reconocer.

* * *

A Rogue le preguntaron infinidad de veces por qué salía con John y ella nunca supo muy bien qué responder.

Generalmente sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y agachaba la mirada. Siendo la dama sureña que era, nadie parecía sentirse cómodo como para seguir el interrogatorio, porque quizás la muchacha solo era lo suficientemente tímida como para no poder expresar sus sentimientos en público. Pero ellos no sabían que lo que la avergonzaba, eran los recuerdos de la noche anterior con el pirómano.

* * *

Rogue ama la creatividad de John. Con el tiempo lo comprende. Con el tiempo esa fue su respuesta ante la pregunta del motivo por el que eran novios.

La mayoría de las personas pensaban en figuras de fuego y escritos, pero la chica de la franja en el cabello en realidad pensaba en la caja con guantes de látex, condones, vibradores e infinidad de divertidos artilugios.

* * *

Rogue está totalmente desnuda, balanceándose sobre el castaño de ojos grises. Por una vez ella quiso ser la creativa de la pareja. Por eso, John está vestido y el condón cubre su miembro erecto, sobresaliente del cierre de su pantalón.

Ella llegó divertida, con una decisión que obligó a John a morderse el labio inferior para controlarse. Ella empujó al chico, lejos. El juego de hoy era sobre la expectación. Debía mantener el control, por eso las primeras prendas de ropa que dejó caer fueron sus propios guantes, dejando un halo peligroso sobre ella misma y muchas preguntas en la mirada traviesa del chico.

La blusa negra fue la siguiente en caer, rápida y juguetona, lista para ser observada. Los ojos grises se paseaban deseosos de que continuara. Los pantalones cayeron, dejándola demasiado expuesta para su gusto, dando vueltas sobre su eje, mostrándose.

La mano de John voló inconsciente hasta ella; deseoso de tocar; recibiendo un manotazo, demasiado rápido como para que el don de Rogue entrara en acción. Los ojos negros destellando ira.

—Manos quietas, cielo —ronroneó bajo, amenazante—. Mi juego, mis reglas —le recuerda, ladeando la cabeza un poco.

El labio sangrante de John volvió a ser mordido, ocultando la sonrisa maliciosa; mientras sus manos se levantaban en el aire a modo de rendición.

No pasó mucho, desde eso, a un John tendido en la cama, enredando sus manos en las sabanas para evitar tocar la tan deseada piel venenosa; con Marie balanceándose, metiéndolo y saliendo a gusto.

Ella también podía ser creativa.

* * *

John dejó de peinarse con gel. Y no es porque a Rogue no le gustara su peinado; como muchos de los otros niños creen; sino que ella tiene el hábito de enredar sus dedos en los cabellos castaños del chico, mientras este le practica el sexo oral. Y es un problema vivir despeinado o tener que correr a buscar un peine para que no le estén preguntando qué le sucedió y tener que inventar una buena historia que no incluyera sexo en la biblioteca. Por eso el chico ha optado por un peinado casual desde entonces.

* * *

Como todos los niños de la mansión tenían quehaceres, John y Rogue terminaron, esa tarde, envolviendo dulces en papel film.

John realmente se preguntó porqué Storm les enseñó a preparar dulces a los niños más pequeños, pero no a guardarlos para conservarlos. Fue una lástima que a nadie le parecieran divertidos sus comentarios sarcásticos.

El silencio había embargado la cocina y los pensamientos de Marie no podían ser limpios desde que salía con St. John, por eso en medio de su tarea una idea iluminó su mente.

—¿St. John? —le llamó, haciendo que él la mirara. Y así, en un solo movimiento, tiró del rollo de papel film frente a su rostro y estampó sus labios sobre los del castaño; con la fina capa de papel, casi invisible, protegiéndolos y dándoles la oportunidad de mover sus labios sobre los del otro.

Cuando se separaron del beso, ambos sonrieron, con el brillo de labios rosa, pareciendo dibujar un beso en el aire, entre ellos.

Y ahí, algo cambió en los ojos de John. Ese brillo lujurioso que le decía a Marie que él tenía una idea que la podría hacer gritar, sino fuera porque alguien podría oírla y meterlos en problemas.

El chico le arrebató el rollo de papel film de las manos. Y eso la hizo temer un momento. Estaban en medio de la cocina, donde cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier momento.

John la empujó contra el mármol de la mesada, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a ella y antes que pudiera objetar algo, las manos hábiles del chico desprendieron el botón del pantalón de ella y tiró, arrastrando las bragas junto a él.

—¿St. John? —balbuceó intentando no elevar la voz a pesar del terror de ser atrapada y la expectación de lo que sucedería.

Pyro ignoró el llamado, imitando el movimiento que ella tuvo hacía un momento atrás, pero adaptado a otro ángulo y situación.

La parte lógica de Rogue quería protestar. De veras que quería hacerlo, pero la lengua juguetona acariciando su clítoris a través del papel film era muy tentadora como para detenerla.

El aire contenido en su garganta amenazaba con escapar en forma de un gemido, obligándola a morder su mano enguantada.

El mármol frío tocando su trasero desnudo no era molesto, aunque la vocecilla de su consciencia (esa perra seguía hablando a pesar de estar gimiendo) le decía que debía desinfectar eso después. La gente comía sobre esa cosa después de todo.

Y llegó el orgasmo. Demasiado rápido para su gusto; incluso cuando podía ser atrapada en cualquier momento.

El castaño se puso de pie, mirándola con la sonrisa orgullosa y seductora, mientras ella aún se recuperaba.

—Debemos ir al supermercado —dijo él—. Necesitamos uno de estos —le explicó enseñando el rollo en el aire.

Ella asintió, gustosa de tener a ese pervertido como novio.

* * *

Rogue había aprendido a controlar sus poderes. Quizás se lo agradecía a John y la confianza que había ganado. Aunque no se lo diría ni a él ni a nadie. Primero porque las damas sureñas no debían hablar sobre su vida sexual y segundo, porque no iba a cuartar la creatividad de su novio, solo porque ahora sí podía tocarla.

* * *

En clases de Storm, Marie se pregunta, por un momento, si debería calmarse con eso del sexo. Sus pensamientos están centrados en ese tema gran parte del día, incluso en clases y eso la preocupa un poco. Porque ha oído sobre la lujuria y sus padres le hablaban del infierno.

Es una lástima que John acaricie la cara interna de su muslo en ese momento y se olvide de qué había de malo en ello.

* * *

Rogue se sienta en el borde de la cama de John. Bobby se ha marchado a casa de sus padres por las festividades, así que tienen esa habitación para ellos por algunos días.

Pyro está tumbado boca arriba, jugando distraídamente con su mechero.

—Estoy aburrida —comenta ella, con tono insinuante. Generalmente eso es suficiente para que John salte de la cama y rebusque en su armario algo que los mantenga entretenidos por algunas horas, pero ese no parece un buen día.

—¿Qué te apetecería hacer? —le pregunta desinteresado, sin dejar de mirar el techo.

A Rogue eso no le fastidia tanto como le preocupa. Alguna vez oyó sobre que las relaciones se apagan y las que se basan en el sexo lo hacen aún más rápido. Y esa idea le aterra en esos cortos segundos. Hasta que la idea ilumina su mente. Porque John no es el único creativo.

Marie se quita ambos guantes, porque ella también podía ser rápida y hábil. Por eso, más rápido que nunca y quizás un poco más torpe de lo que esperaba, desprende el botón del pantalón de John y lo baja, junto a los bóxers, para tomar con fuerza el miembro del chico.

Pyro se incorpora, con el aire atrapado en la garganta, la mandíbula cayendo y los ojos abiertos de par en par ante la sorpresa.

Una sonrisa juguetona bailaba en los labios rosas de Marie. Y no hay tirón por sus dones, solo estímulo.

John sonríe. Primero alegre porque su novia controlaba su don. Luego con lujuria, antes de besarla desesperadamente.

Ella le devuelve el beso, porque reconoce ese brillo en los ojos grises. Ese brillo de lujuria y chispazos de creatividad. Ese brillo que ama porque quizás la haga gritar de placer.

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **Be free, be happy.**


End file.
